Lang Wiki
Quot linguas calles, tot homines vales Latin: Quot linguas calles, tot homines vales. Italian: Quante lingue parli, tanti uomini vali. Spanish: Cuantas lenguas hables, tantos hombres vales. Portuguese: Quantas línguas fales, tantos homens vales. Croatian: Koliko jezika znaš, toliko ljudi vrijediš. Czech: Kolik jazyků umíš, tolikrát jsi člověkem. Serbian (Latin script): Koliko jezika znaš, toliko ljudi vrediš. Slovene: Kolikor jezikov znaš, toliko mož veljaš. Afrikaans: Soveel tale soos ek kan, soveel male is ek man. English: As many languages as you speak, so many individuals are you worth. German: Soviele Sprachen du kannst, so oft bist du Mensch Hungarian: Ahány nyelv, annyi ember. / Ahány nyelvet beszélsz, annyi embert érsz. Greek :Όσες γλώσσες ξέρεις,τόσο περισσότερο αξίζεις (Oses glosses xeris,toso perissotero axizis) Turkish: Bir dil bir insan , iki dil iki insan. Învățarea limbilor străine Learning of Foreign Languages Apprendre des langues étrangères Fremdsprachenlernen Apprendimento delle lingue straniere 50px|right [https://sites.google.com/site/comansite/ Pagina principală a lui Nicolae Coman] 50px|right [http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Utilizator:Nicolae_Coman Pagina lui Nicolae Coman de la Wikipedia română] Paginile acestei Wikia thumb|right|500px * Limba română * Limba engleză ** Gramatica limbii engleze ** Proverbe engleze ** Illustrative dictionary * Limba franceză ** French Word of the Day * Limba germană ** Deutsch für Kinder ** Deutsche Grammatik ** Deutsch als Fremdsprache *** Aussiehen und Persönlichkeit *** Schule, Ausbildung und Beruf *** Unterhaltung und Fernsehen *** Industrie, Arbeit und Wirtschaft *** Familie und persönliche Beziehungen *** Natur und Umwelt *** Deutsche im Ausland und Ausländer in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland *** Nachrichten un Politik *** Alte Menschen *** Bücher lesen ** German Word of the Day ** Illustratives Wörterbuch * Limba italiană ** Curs de italiană ** Gramatica limbii italiene ** Dicționar român-italian ** Paronime italiene ** Dizionario illustrativo italiano‎‎ ** Dizionario dei falsi amici italiano-romeno ** Italian Word of the Day ** Verbul în limba italiană ** Numeralul italian ** Proverbe italiene ** Literatură în limba italiană *** Pinocchio (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36) (Textul audio la Librivox: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36) *** La Divina Commedia *** Odissea di Omero ** Dizionario illustrativo italiano‎‎ ** Dizionario dei falsi amici italiano-romeno‎‎ * Limba spaniolă ** Spanish Word of the Day * Limba portugheză ** Portuguese Word of the Day * Limba maghiară * Limba romani * Texte poliglote ** Codul lui Da Vinci ** Contele de Monte-Cristo ** Pinocchio Alte pagini utile * Dicţionare în mai multe limbi ** Woxikon.com (şi sinonime, verbe) ** Dictionar.us ** Babylon.com ** MyMemory ** Lexipedia.com ** Glosbe - le dictionnaire multilingue en ligne ** OmegaWiki ** MyDictionary.net ** Bab.la ** Linguee.com ** Dictionary.Sensagent.com * Site-uri Wikia ** WikiLang (LangWiki.info) (424 pag.) ** Learn_Any_Language Wiki (125 pag.) ** WikiWords (25 pag.) ** AncientLanguages.Wikia (21 pag.) ** Verbix.com * Site-uri proprii (de preluat informaţii) ** Enciclopedia lu' Coman (limbi străine) ** English4StudyProject * Alte site-uri ** Pronunţie limbi străine ** Word of the Day (audio) (Arabic Chinese Dari Dutch English for Portuguese English for Spanish Esperanto French German Hebrew Hindi Indonesian Irish Italian Japanese Korean Latin Norwegian Pashto Polish Portuguese Russian Spanish Swedish Turkish Urdu) ** 101Languages.net ** AboutWorldLanguages.com ** Omniglot.com ** MyLanguages.org ** InternetPolyglot.com ** How_to_Learn_any_Language.com ** MyEtymology.com ** AlphaDictionary.com ** Collins Dictionaries ** UniLang.org Numeralul în diverse limbi * How to Count in English * How to Count in French * How to Count in German * How to Count in Italian * How to Count in Spanish * How to Count in Portuguese (Portugal) * Portuguese (Brazil) Categorie:Pagina principală